


Untitled episode cap for 5.15, Remnants

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodfic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e15 Remnants, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kept waiting for the fics where John and Rodney dealt with John's messed-up-ness. I thought for sure there'd be a million of them. So far, I've seen two. And one of them sort of avoided the whole emo mess. Just like this does.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled episode cap for 5.15, Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> I kept waiting for the fics where John and Rodney dealt with John's messed-up-ness. I thought for sure there'd be a million of them. So far, I've seen two. And one of them sort of avoided the whole emo mess. Just like this does.

"It called you brilliant?" Radek crowed, laughing. "And you really thought it was me?"

Rodney scowled. He _was_ brilliant. Was it so much to ask that someone say so once in a while?

"It followed it up with several insults, so yes, I thought it was you. You've been known to be nice to me on occasion."

Radek continued to laugh, and Rodney stabbed at his broccoli, pretending it was Radek's head.

Sheppard caught his eye from across the room, raising his tray in a silent question. Rodney waved him over irritably and Radek sobered considerably when he joined the table. "Colonel."

"Radek. Have fun on your off-world mission? We'll get you on a gate team yet."

Radek laughed nervously, and Rodney was meanly glad to have him wrong-footed for a change. "I do not think so, Colonel. I do not think I am suited to that sort of work."

"Oh come on," Sheppard said. "Look at Rodney. He wasn't suited to that sort of work, and look how good he is at it now."

Rodney was caught off guard at the compliment for a second or two, but turned a smug smile on Radek. "See? Someone appreciates my brilliance."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I said, Rodney."

"But it's what you meant," Rodney answered, and Sheppard tilted his head in that way that meant 'you're right but I'm not admitting it out loud.' "Besides, I was just telling Radek that it's not out of character that he would call me brilliant."

Sheppard chuckled. "Is that what the AI said to get you to work on this?"

"Yeah, that's how it got me to use my _brilliant_ brain to help get their time capsule to a suitable planet. Why, what did the AI say to you?"

Sheppard's smile slid off his face and he pushed his tray away. "I guess I wasn't really hungry. I'll see you later." He got up and walked out of the mess faster than Rodney had ever seen him move, outside of missions.

“Sheppard?” Rodney called at his retreating back. “Sheppard?”

Radek poked Rodney in the shoulder. "Go after him, you idiot."


End file.
